James in the Hood
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsque durant une semaine de vacances scolaire, vous lacher 3 apprentis sorciers et 3 aprentis sorcières dans une maison sans le moindre adulte ? TL/VW, JP/OC... Ca va chauffer ! Chap2 bcp plus sombre... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

_Je publie ce one shot pour faire patienté ceux qui attendent la suite de Rock the S house, j'ai pas mal de boulot en se moment et je n'ai pas des tonnes d'inspiration. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais écrit ce début de fic il y a quelques temps sans me résoudre à le publier tout de suite. C'est chose faite! J'espère que cela vous plaira._

_**Personnages principaux: **Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley, James Potter, Dominique Weasley,... je crois que c'est tout... à non, il y a deux OC!_

_**Genre :** Romance, Drame, Humour (Ceux qui ne rigolent pas peuvent passer leur chemin !)_

_**Résumé :** Que ce passe-t-il lorsque durant une semaine de vacances scolaire, vous lacher 3 apprentis sorciers et 3 aprentis sorcières dans une maison sans le moindre adulte ? TL/VW, JP/OC... Ca va chauffer !_

_**Disclaimer :** La grande majorité des personnages ont été créés par J.K. Rowling (Mais bon on ne les vois que dans le dernier chapitre du dernier tome alors niveau ressemblance avec ce qu'a imaginé l'auteur, on repassera... --')_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Darwi Odrade_

**James in the hood**

Ted Lupin s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux bruns qui jouait négligemment avec un vif d'or qu'il avait du piquer dans la boite de Chourave. En voyant arrivé son ami, James Potter releva la tête et passa sa main dans sa tignasse à l'intension de toutes les filles qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Ted leva les yeux au ciel en priant pour ne pas croiser le regard baveur d'une des représentantes de la gente féminine. Il s'adressa directement au brun avec un grand sérieux :

'James, tu peux venir il faut que je te parle.

-Installes toi, y'a de la place !

-C'est à propos de la semaine prochaine.' Soupira Ted

-Ah…'

C'est tout ce que James répondit, avant de se lever l'air soucieux en replaçant ses lunettes avec un doigt. Ted savait que l'anniversaire de la victoire sur Voldemort était un sujet qui concernait directement James, mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'intéressant à chacun de ses mouvements et cela avait le don d'exaspérer Ted au plus haut point.

Ils sortirent sans un mot pour la grosse dame, qui ne leur en teint pas rigueur car elle était trop occupée à se remaquiller, et se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe abandonnée qu'ils utilisaient pour les réunions des Maraudeurs.

A leur entrée à Poudlard, Ted et James avaient décidés de faire revivre le groupe de leur père et grand-père. Ginny avait refusé qu'Harry donne la cape à James avant sa sortie de l'école, et les nouveaux Maraudeurs avaient du attendre d'être en troisième année pour que le survivant accepte de leur confier la carte. Quelques changements avaient alors été effectués mais avec l'aide d'Hayden et Victoire, ils avaient redonné vie aux Maraudeurs.

'Ah, vous voila enfin !' S'exclama Victoire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux Gryffondor.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond vénitien se leva pour aller embrasser son cousin sur les deux joues. Ted ronchonna pour expliquer leur retard :

'Il fallait que je décolle ce paon de sa basse-cours. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de poules dans la tour des Gryffondor.

-Alors ne vient surtout pas dans nos cachots' déclara d'une voix froide Hayden, 'les filles de Serpentard passent leur temps à se repoudrer le nez ou à se crêper le chignon.

-Cool !' S'exclama James. 'J'ai toujours rêvé de voir des filles se battre !

-Mon père m'avais prévenu que t'étais un demeuré Potter, mais franchement à ce point tu devrais consulter…

-Pompom trouve que je suis en parfaite santé, Malfoy. Je suis heureux que cela te touche à ce point !'

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Victoire posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Ted qui semblait sur le point de craquer devant tant de gamineries. Elle interrompit les rires en déclarant d'une voix joyeuse :

'Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, on est là pour des choses sérieuses.

-Ouais…' renchérit Ted qui n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler la date anniversaire de la mort de ses deux parents.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

-C'est Hayden qui a eu une idée…

-Non, c'est ma sœur qui l'a eu et elle m'en a parlé…

-Ok, mais c'est quoi l'idée ?

-Hum…' Hayden se racla la gorge l'air soudain quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Bah vas-y, accouche !

-Ok, alors voila…'

Hayden expliqua l'idée de sa sœur, qui consistait à, pour une fois, parodier l'histoire d'Harry Potter. En effet, chaque année depuis la chute de Voldemort, la célébration était toujours solennelle et ennuyeuse. Hayden précisa même qu'elle avait écrit une chanson qui avait beaucoup fait rire son père, Draco Malfoy.

'Tu veux dire qu'on remplacerait le long discours sur le devoir de mémoire et tout le tralala par une chanson ?' demanda James l'air ahuri

-Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas !' Sourit Ted qui n'approuvait pas vraiment l'idée dès le départ.

-Tu rigoles !' s'écria ce dernier en se tournant vers le garçon. 'J'adore, c'est génial ! Je n'aurais jamais trouvé ça moi-même… Il faut absolument que tu me présentes ta sœur, il faut que je l'embrasse !

-C'est pour ça que je ne te la présenterais jamais. Quand tu l'auras vu une fois, tu ne voudras qu'une chose la mettre dans ton lit. Et ça, je ne te le permettrais jamais !

-Moi ! Je ne ferais jamais ça à mon meilleur ami !' Réplica James en prenant un air innocent. 'Elle est vraiment jolie ?'

Hayden leva les yeux au ciel, songeant que son père avait probablement fait un bon choix en envoyant Moira étudier à Beaubaton, qui était une école de fille. Scorpius avait quant à lui préférer suivre son grand frère à Poudlard malgré l'opportunité d'aller à Durmstrang qui lui avait été proposé.

Victoire savait que Dominique était amie avec Moira. Elle se demanda si c'était de la jeune fille dont sa sœur parlait lorsque dans sa dernière lettre, elle lui avait écrit qu'elle avait une amie qui venait pour les prochaines vacances.

Fleur et Bill étaient en voyage cette semaine là et Victoire avait proposé à son cousin et à Ted de venir à la maison. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, les trois avaient fait tous les ans une petite représentation pour célébrer la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient prévus de répéter toute la semaine pour pouvoir présenter leur spectacle le weekend suivant. Le fait que Hayden ait donné l'idée cette année changeait quelque peu les plans, mais Victoire savait que sa mère ne lui refuserait pas d'avoir un ami en plus à la maison, elle déclara donc :

'Si tu veux, Hayden, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison la semaine prochaine. Tu pourras nous aider car ta sœur a du t'expliquer en détail son idée.

-Si je ne dérange pas, avec plaisir.'

Victoire frissonna devant l'air détaché du garçon. Il disait des paroles gentilles avec une grande froideur et la Serdaigle qu'elle était, avait du mal à bien le comprendre. Ted la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforté et lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. James les regarda un instant dégouté puis détourna le regard en disant :

'Franchement, si vous sortez ensembles allez faire ça ailleurs que sous mon nez. Dans le cas contraire, Ted je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur _**ma**_ cousine !'

Ted s'écarta aussitôt avec une grimace et Victoire poussa un petit soupir. Non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et il lui arrivait de se demander si toutes les petites attention que lui portait le garçon n'était pas juste un sentiment fraternel. Pourtant, jamais James n'avait agit de cette façon et elle le considérait comme son frère. Victoire ne savait trop quoi penser, mais elle aimait trop leurs petits moments intimes – lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux – pour tout compromettre en parlant ouvertement à Ted.

'Bon, alors rendez-vous chez Victoire demain soir.

-James, tu pourrais au moins laisser _**ta**_ cousine décidé du rendez-vous !

-Non, c'est très bien. Venez pour le diner, comme ça j'aurais le temps de récupérer Dominique à l'aéroport.

-Parfait, dans ce cas je retourne à la tour Gryffondor !' S'exclama James avec contentement.

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ta valise !' Le chahuta Hayden en lui emboitant le pas.

Une fois seuls dans la salle, Victoire soudain gênée bredouilla quelque chose à propos d'aller dormir, mais Ted la reteint par le bras alors qu'elle allait sortir. Sans raison apparente, il lui prit doucement la main et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

'A quelle heure arrive l'avion de ta sœur ?

-Vers 17h45,' observant le garçon réfléchir, elle ajouta, 'pourquoi ?

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de repasser chez toi, pour déposer tes affaires...' C'était une simple constatation de sa part. 'Tu comptes les ramener comment, ta sœur et son amie ? Elles ne peuvent pas transplaner, je suppose.

-Non, j'avais prévu de revenir par la poudre de cheminette. Papa a fait raccorder notre cheminée au réseau le mois dernier.

-Hum…'

Ted jouait toujours avec les doigts de la jeune fille lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou qu'il n'osait pas lui dire l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Victoire réussi à capter le regard songeur du garçon et il arrêta de jouer en enfermant la main fine de la jeune femme dans ses doigts puissant. Avec conviction, il déclara :

'Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de repasser par chez moi demain. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras t'en sortir toute seule avec tous les bagages et je ferais mieux de t'accompagner à l'aéroport !'

Ted avait dit ça d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il baissa la tête comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Victoire sourit, Ted savait parfaitement bien qu'elle maitrisait suffisamment la magie pour s'occupé de trois malles, même pleines. Passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux du garçon, elle l'obligea à le regarder en collant son front au sien.

'Je serais très heureuse que tu veuilles me tenir compagnie, Teddy. Mais es-tu certain que ta grand-mère ne sera pas déçue que tu ne passes pas lui dire bonjour ?

-Non, elle sait que je doit passer les vacances chez toi et puis je vais lui envoyer une lettre ce soir pour la prévenir que je ne passerais que samedi matin pour la voir.'

En disant cela, il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme et comme souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils se retrouvaient trop proche l'un de l'autre pour que cela paraisse innocent. Victoire posa un instant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle se sentait tellement protégé et à sa place en cet instant tandis que Ted jouait avec les boucles des ces cheveux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ted ne déposa qu'un chaste baisé sur le front de Victoire et s'en retourna rêveur vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il traversa la salle commune sans un regard pour James en grande discussion avec des filles de trois années ses cadettes et se dirigea vers leur dortoir pour faire sa valise.

Ted savait que ses sentiments pour Victoire avaient évolués depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas vraiment osé franchir le pas ne sachant ce que désirait réellement la jeune femme.

**OooOOooO**

'Moira ! Attends-moi !

-Si tu ne trainais pas, on serait déjà avec ta sœur.

-Oh, tu sais, je pense que ça ne la dérangera pas de nous attendre un peu…' Dominique semblait avoir l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Tandis que Moira levait un sourcil intéressé, la jeune fille continua sur l'air de la confidence. 'Je parierais cher que Ted Lupin l'accompagne.'

Les deux amies pouffèrent car Dominique avait raconté les frasques sentimentales de sa sœur à sa meilleure amie. Elles ralentirent donc la cadence et se lancèrent un regard entendu lorsque surgissant de la foule, Victoire les accueillit chaleureusement, suivie comme prévu par Ted qui portait leurs deux malles.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plate-forme des cheminées, Ted déclara :

'Il n'y a pas de doute, Hayden avait raison, James va probablement craquer en te voyant…

-Teddy !' le coupa Victoire en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. 'T'étais pas obligé de revenir là-dessus !

-Il faut bien que je la prévienne que le meilleur ami de son frère risque de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il la verra !

-James est aussi ton meilleur ami et le mien, je te rappelle. Et Moira a cinq ans de moins que nous, James sait se tenir !

-Vous… euh… vous savez que Hayden est mon frère ?

-Oui, il est en sixième année, comme James et Victoire. Et vu ta couleur de cheveux et tes yeux, c'est pas difficile de savoir que tu es une Malfoy…

-De plus, ton frère est un Maraudeur depuis sa première année à Poudlard. C'est donc un de nos amis et il nous a parlé de toi.' Ajouta Victoire. 'Mais je suppose qu'il ne se vente pas lorsqu'il est chez vous d'être un Maraudeur.

-Non, je pense que mon père aurait une attaque s'il savait… Et il n'est pas du genre à ce confié à sa petite sœur. C'est chouette, j'ai un nouveau moyen de lui faire du chantage !

-Dominique ! Si jamais ton amie prend cette air en pensant à toi, surtout fuit-la ! C'est du pure Malfoy !' s'écria Ted avant de se prendre un nouveau coup de coude de la part de Victoire. 'Bah… Hayden a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer en tout cas.

-Oui, mais je préfèrerais qu'il s'occupe un peu moins de moi.' Moira leva les yeux au ciel l'air dépité ce qui fit sourire Dominique. 'Ce James, il est beau ?'

Ted et Victoire se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Dominique murmura à l'intention de son amie :

'James Sirius Potter, mon cousin. Oui, il est très beau, mais c'est un coureur de jupons… ne t'embarque pas là dedans… conseil d'amie !'

Victoire se ressaisie rapidement et mit un terme à la conversation en déclarant :

'En fait, Hayden passe les vacances à la maison, je ne pense pas qu'il permettra à James de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de toi !'

Moira fit une grimace où la joie de voir son frère et le dégout de perdre sa liberté de mouvement, se mêlaient. Cette mimique fit sourire les trois autres.

**OooOOooO**

James se posa devant la porte du cottage que Bill et Fleur avaient achetés au le sud de l'Angleterre près d'un bourg. La maisonnette surplombait la mer et James ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage qui semblait différent à chacune de ses visites. Saisissant son Nimbus 2021 d'une main, il empoigna rajusta son sac à dos et passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air négligé, puis poussa la porte sans frapper. Il cria simplement :

'C'est moi !'

La voix de Victoire s'éleva claire dans le silence de la maison :

'On est dans la cuisine ! Laisse ton balai dans l'entrée, je n'en veux pas dans les chambres !'

James lui obéit avec une grimace, il n'aimait pas se séparer de son balai, mais il savait qu'il était hors de question de discuter avec sa cousine. Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine lorsque Victoire passa la tête dans l'entrée :

'STOP ! Tu m'enlèves aussi ces chaussures pleines de boues !

-Oui, maman !' Réplica James en s'exécutant. 'Franchement, on dirait Mamie Molly…

-Je ne m'appelle pas Weasley pour rien.' Elle embrassa son cousin et avant de s'en retourné à la préparation du diner, ajouta : 'Tu dors dans la chambre du fond avec Hayden.

-Et Ted, il dort où ?

-Dans ma chambre, sur le lit d'appoint.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est lui qui dort dans ta chambre ?' Il se releva en se donnant l'air important 'Je suis ton cousin, et…

-Et tu es allergique à la mousse du matelas du lit d'appoint !

-Ah oui… c'est vrai.'

Alors qu'elle avait franchit la porte qui conduisait à la cuisine en riant, James l'entendit clamer :

'Et lui, Teddy ne ronfle pas, lui !'

James haussa les épaules et monta les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. En haut, le couloir comportait quatre portes sur le mur droit et deux sur le mur d'en face. La première porte se trouvait sur la droite et donnait sur la chambre de Bill et Fleur. La seconde, à gauche, donnait sur un escalier qui montait au grenier et faisait face à une porte donnant sur la salle de bain ; la troisième s'ouvrait sur les toilettes ; la quatrième sur la chambre de Victoire, qui était du même côté que celle de ces parents. Enfin, face à face, on trouvait la chambre de Dominique et la chambre d'ami dans laquelle James posa son sac.

Ne voyant pas les affaires d'Hayden, il supposa que le jeune homme n'était pas encore arrivé et songea : 'Premier arrivé premier servit !' avant de jeter son sac sur le lit le plus proche de la porte. Il s'assit sur le lit et défit les agrafes de son pardessus bleu marine qu'il envoya valsé près de son sac à dos. James se saisit de sa trousse de toilette et se releva pour aller la poser dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, sur le point de poser sa main sur la poigné de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qui devait être de trois ans sa cadette. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité. James voulut rire en songeant qu'Hayden avait raison en disant que sa sœur était très belle, mais il n'en fit rien, trop obnubilé par le vert tendre des yeux de la jeune fille. Ils restèrent interdit un long moment, face à face, puis James caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille en souriant doucement et s'écarta pour lui céder le passage sans dire le moindre mot. Elle s'élança vers la chambre de Dominique, d'un pas décidé, sans un regard en arrière. James songea qu'elle avait dut le prendre pour un fou, mais il s'en fichait. Il déposa rapidement sa trousse de toilette à son emplacement habituel et fila le cœur léger vers la cuisine.

**OooOOooO**

Moira referma brutalement la porte de la chambre derrière elle, le souffle court. Dominique la regarda respirer bruyamment un instant avant de lui demander inquiète :

'Tu as vu un épouvantard ?

-Non, pire…

-Aïe… ne me dis pas que tu viens de croiser James.' Moira fit une simple mou émerveillée qui signifiait beaucoup. 'Aïe… Tu es damnée…

-Tant qu'il me sourit encore comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, l'enfer sera mon paradis !

-Franchement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu trouves aux garçons plus vieux… Il a 17 ans et demi, quand même ! Enfin, si tu es remise de tes émotions, on va descendre, je suppose que l'on ne va pas tardé à diner et ton frère devrait être arrivé.

-Ne me parle pas de ça…' gémit Moira en faisant une grimace qui fit glousser Dominique.

Les deux amies arrivèrent dans la cuisine où les discutions entre les quatre Maraudeurs allaient bon train. Moira n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi décontracté et sur de lui. Pourtant lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il blêmit un peu et se tourna aussitôt vers James qui semblait tout à coup très intéressé par les betteraves que sa cousine lui avait donné à découper. Moira leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle s'assit à côté de Dominique qui plaisantait déjà avec Ted. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui s'était passé.

La soirée se passa joyeusement et les discutions allèrent bon train jusque tard dans la nuit. Personne ne parla du sujet qui les avaient tous réunis sous ce toit, ayant d'un commun accord silencieux choisit de ne démarrer les choses sérieuses que le lendemain.

**OooOOooO**

Alors que la maison était à nouveau calme et que chacun avait rejoint sa chambre, Victoire n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil. Ted non plus, semblait-il, car c'était les grincements qui provenaient du sommier du jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner sur son lit. Au bout d'un moment, alors que les bruits avaient cessé l'espace d'un instant, Victoire murmura :

'Teddy, tu dors ?'

Il y eu un grincement effroyable, puis la voix de Ted s'éleva, il semblait plutôt énervé :

'Non, c'est impossible dans un lit trop petit et qui grince !

-Si tu arrêtais de bouger, il n'y aurait pas de grincements.'

Nouveau grincements suivit de bruit de pas sur le planché. Victoire se retourna pour voir ce que faisait le garçon lorsqu'un rayon de lune lui montra que le garçon était penché juste au dessus d'elle. Il souriait, mais Victoire pouvait lire l'ironie dans son regard. Il murmura :

'Si je ne bouge pas, j'ai froid car mes pieds dépassent. Tu ne veux pas échanger ?

-Ah non ! Je garde mon lit !

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une solution…'

Sans exposer plus son idée, Victoire vit son visage disparaître dans la pénombre un instant puis un courant d'air froid passa sur son ventre. Elle sentit deux mains gelées se poser sur sa taille. Surprise, elle se releva brusquement et vit au clair de lune que Ted s'était allongé dans le lit à côté d'elle. Alors qu'elle restait interdite, Ted se releva à son tour et lui souriant avec malice, il dit doucement :

'Tu devrais te recoucher, pour dormir c'est plus facile. Et puis j'aurais moins froid avec la couverture baissée !

-Je n'ai aucune chance de te chasser de ce lit…

-Tu devines bien, Vicky. Même pas la peine d'essayer, surtout si tu ne veux pas de mes mains froides sur ton petit corps !'

Victoire était certaine qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Ted tenta une autre technique. Il pencha sa tête pour accoler leurs deux fronts et la regarda doucement en caressant ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval serrée.

'Allez, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on dort dans le même lit.

-La dernière fois, on avait dix ans…' Victoire faillit rajouter : et je n'avais pas de pulsion amoureuse à l'époque ; mais elle réussit à se taire et en soupirant ajouta simplement 'très bien, mais je ne veux pas de tes mains, ni de tes pieds glacés en contact avec ma peau !

-A vos ordres, princesse.' Murmura Ted un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Victoire se rallongea et sentit les bras de Ted l'entourée doucement. Elle remarqua que le garçon prenait grand soin de vérifier qu'il ne posait ses mains qu'à des endroits recouverts par le pyjama de la jeune femme. Rassurée, Victoire se blottie bientôt contre le torse du jeune homme dont l'odeur finie de la détendre et lui permit de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur sans le moindre rêve.

**OooOOooO**

Moira se leva le matin suivant alors qu'aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans le reste de la maison. Enfilant un pull en laine et des chaussons, elle descendit à la cuisine en faisant craquer le moins possible le plancher de l'escalier. Alors qu'elle mettait de l'eau à chauffer, elle remarqua James qui était assit dans l'herbe et qui semblait contempler la mer.

Curieuse, elle sortit et s'approcha du jeune homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui dit simplement 'bonjour' et celui-ci releva la tête surpris, comme si elle l'avait tirée d'un rêve. Il lui sourit comme il l'avait fait la veille et se releva sans dire le moindre mot. A nouveau, il lui caressa la joue et se détourna vers la maison.

Moira qui ne comprenait pas le comportement du garçon, et le suivit sans rien ajouter, bien décidée à comprendre par un moyen ou un autre pourquoi ce garçon qui lorsqu'ils étaient avec du monde parlait quasiment en flux continu mais n'ouvrait pas la bouche lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle le trouva en train de discuter avec Ted qui avait probablement porté l'eau à ébullition par magie car il était déjà en train de servir James en thé bien chaud.

'Bonjour, Moira ! Tu as bien dormi ?'

Moira hocha doucement la tête et surpris James murmurer son prénom pour lui-même avec un sourire doux. Cela n'avait durée qu'un instant, mais il sembla éternel à son cœur amoureux. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lorsque Ted lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait déjeuné, Moira répondit :

'Du thé s'il te plait.

-Tu ne manges rien ?

-Non, merci…

-QUOI !' S'écria James soudain plein de vie. 'Elle ne mange pas ? Mais c'est très mauvais pour la santé ça. Ted, tu ne dis rien?

-Si elle n'a pas faim, on ne va pas la forcer…

-Ted Lupin, tu es vraiment irresponsable ! Si Victoire était là, elle me donnerait raison et…

-En aucun cas je ne te donnerais raison sur ce sujet James !' S'exclama Victoire qui venait d'arriver 'De plus, tu fais beaucoup trop de bruit pour une heure aussi matinale.

-Mais, elle va devenir squelettique en ne mangeant rien !

-Merci, mais je me porte très…' tenta Moira

-Il est inconcevable de ne pas commencer la journée par un petit déjeuner !

-James, vas-tu te taire, Moira fait ce qu'elle veut. Je ne laisserais même pas Hayden lui imposer de prendre un petit déjeuner dans cette maison.

-Je ne lui imposerais jamais rien…' Renchérit le nouvel arrivant en baillant 'C'est impossible, ma sœur est beaucoup trop têtue !

-Et bien, il ne manque plus que Dominique et nous sommes au complet !' déclara Ted comme pour changé de sujet.

-Tu rêves,' répondit Victoire avec le sourire, 'cette paresseuse ne sortira pas de ses couvertures avant le déjeuner !

-Quoi ! Alors elle non plus ne va pas petit-déjeuner ?

-JAMES !' dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Moira passa le reste de la matinée dans le salon à rêvassé, tout en donnant l'air de lire un livre de métamorphose. James ne lui parlait pas lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, mais il ne le faisait pas non plus lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour. Il parlait beaucoup c'est vrai, mais ce n'était jamais pour lui adresser directement la parole.

Le jeune homme semblait même évité de la regarder, chose qu'il ne faisait pas lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Moira ne savait si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer ses vrais sentiments devant son frère ou parce qu'elle le laissait de marbre. Moira caressait le doux rêve que la première hypothèse fut la bonne, mais le fait qu'il soit distant même lorsque son frère n'était pas dans les parages faisait plutôt pencher la balance vers la seconde hypothèse.

**OooOOooO**

James passa le reste de la matinée dehors à faire une grande ballade seul sur les falaises qui bordaient la côte. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait lorsque Moira était près de lui. Il savait qu'il avait du se forcer un peu pour intervenir sur l'histoire du petit déjeuner, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, cela aurait paru suspect. Pourtant, James savait qu'il n'aurait lui non plus jamais voulu forcer la jeune fille à faire quoi que se soit.

Moira le troublait tellement qu'il ne songeait à la regarder dans les yeux ou à lui parler devant les autres de peur qu'ils s'aperçoivent de son trouble. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, la jeunesse qui rayonnait dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille lui ôtait tout mot de la bouche. Comment aurait-elle pu vouloir d'un garçon de quasiment cinq ans son aîné ?

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant devant une fille et cela lui faisait peur. Il lui était pourtant arrivé de fleureter avec des filles plus jeunes que lui, mais jamais aussi jeunes et sans jamais avoir la moindre attirance réelle pour elles. C'était la première fois qu'une gamine le mettait dans un état pareil et pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour.

C'était leur première nuit sous le même toit et James avait du passer à la douche froide tôt le matin s'il ne voulait pas qu'Hayden suspecte quelque chose. Lorsqu'Moira était apparue derrière lui, le simple son de sa voix aurait pu le faire partir s'il n'avait pas songé à Mc Gonagall en sous vêtements tout de suite. Il s'en était donc allé rapidement avant de ne plus pouvoir retenir son envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme préférait rester loin de l'objet de son trouble tant que celui-ci n'avait pas été maitrisé. James se balada donc toute la matinée et si la faim n'avait pas tiraillé son estomac, il serait probablement resté hors de la maison le reste de la journée.

En arrivant, la première personne qu'il aperçu fut Moira qui semblait lire dans le salon. Elle semblait concentrée et elle n'avait qu'un seul sourcil froncé. Elle était si belle en cet instant, James sentit son pantalon devenir trop étroit pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Le fait qu'il puisse désirer cette fille qui n'avait même pas encore toutes ses formes de femme adulte lui collait une trouille bleue. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas des tendances pédophiles, pourtant, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça auparavant.

Après avoir pris une nouvelle douche froide, James rejoint les autres à table et mangea en silence en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de la jeune fille. James aurait aimé pouvoir parler de son problème à quelqu'un, mais Hayden étant le frère de Moira le tuerait sur place s'il savait de dixième de ce que pensait James de sa petite sœur. Victoire étant une fille, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, sans penser à mal raconterait l'histoire à Hayden qui le tuerait. Et Ted risquait de tout raconter à Victoire qui le rapporterait surement déformé à Hayden qui le tuerait. Dominique était bien trop jeune, et elle en parlerait surement à Moira ce qui serait la pire des catastrophes. Bien pire que de mourir des mains d'Hayden, car elle se moquerait probablement de lui et l'enverrait balader.

'James, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…'

James releva la tête vers sa cousine pour essayer de lui sourire, mais il croisa seulement le regard vert plein d'inquiétude de Moira puis tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit. Victoire agitait un thermomètre sous son nez. James sentit la nausée le prendre. Il voulu se lever, mais Ted le força à se rallonger.

'Tu as quasiment 39 de fièvre !' S'exclama Victoire. 'Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu toute la matinée ? Je parie que tu n'étais pas assez couvert. T'es vraiment un gamin, James !

-Je vais bien, je t'assure…

-Garde ta salive pour t'expliquer avec Teddy, perso je ne veux rien savoir !'

La jeune femme sortie en claquant la porte. James voulu à nouveau se relever, mais Ted l'arrêta d'une parole :

'Tu vas encore avoir la nausée…' James grimaça en sentant sa tête tourner et se rallongea aussitôt. 'Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais je vais…

-Très bien, ouais… à d'autres ! Victoire et moi, on te connaît par cœur. Tu n'es jamais malade sauf quand tu ne vas pas bien psychologiquement. Ca va faire dix-sept ans que l'on se connait James, je t'assure que quand tu ne vas pas bien, et bah ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Déjà ce matin, tu t'es forcés avec ton petit discours sur l'importance des petits déjeuner et tout…' Ted soupira devant le mutisme de son ami. 'C'est si terrible que ça pour que tu ne m'en parles même pas à moi ?' James hocha inconsciemment la tête. 'C'est à propos de Moira ?'

James se tourna vers Ted avec des yeux ronds :

'Comment tu le sais ?

-Je t'ai vu évité par tous les moyens son regard et j'ai vu ton regard quand par hasard tes yeux croisaient les siens.

-Ah… Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour…

-Tu sais que tu n'as jamais été bon pour ce genre de choses !

-Ouais, mais là franchement, c'est pas décent…

-Comment ça ?

- J'ai envie d'être avec cette fille dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux pouvoir la voir tous les jours, lui parler et apprendre à la connaître. Aimer se qu'elle aime et détester ceux qui lui font du mal.

-Et alors ya rien de mal à ça. T'es amoureux c'est tout, et la présence d'Hayden…

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !' s'énerva soudain James, laissant la fièvre s'emparer de lui. 'Elle me fou une trique d'enfer et j'en peu plus après moins de 24h en sa présence. Pourtant, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et je ne me permettrais jamais de la toucher. Ce n'est qu'une enfant et je ne suis un gros pervers. J'en ai rien à foutre d'Hayden, je ne connais pas sa sœur depuis deux jours et j'ai déjà envie de lui sauter dessus. Je me dégoute, de pouvoir envisager la moindre chose avec elle, j'en ai rien à foutre d'Hayden.'

**OooOOooO**

La voix de James s'était brisée, Ted pouvait presque voir les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de son ami. Il était très embêté car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Il comprenait parfaitement la situation, mais n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il pouvait dire pour rassurer et aider James. Ted n'était certain que d'une chose, James avait besoin de repos.

'Tu devrais dormir un peu. On reparlera de ça plus tard, je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas tomber sur ce coup là.

-Tu vas en parler avec Victoire qui ira le dire à Hayden et il me tuera. Au final, je pense que c'est pas plus mal, au moins Moira n'aura plus rien à craindre de moi.

-Arrête de délirer, Victoire n'en parlera pas à Hayden !

-Donc tu vas lui en parler…

-C'est un gros problème ?

-Fais comme tu le sens, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour en avoir quelque chose à faire…'

Ted sortit de la chambre de Bill et Fleur où ils avaient couché James pour l'isolé et évité une épidémie, car malgré la part psychologique de son mal, le garçon n'était pas hypochondriaque. Comme il s'y attendait, Victoire se tenait devant la porte et avait probablement entendu l'essentiel de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Alors qu'il allait lui prendre la main pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre en discuter tranquillement, une tête blonde apparue dans l'encadrement de la chambre de Dominique.

'Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien,' mentit Ted, 'il a juste besoin de repos. Il devrait vite être sur pied, ne t'inquiète pas. Où sont Dominique et ton frère ?

-Partis en balade. Dominique voulait nous montrer la côte, mais j'ai préféré rester pour avoir des nouvelles de James.

-Tu aurais du aller avec eux,' répondit calmement Victoire, 'James dors et j'espère qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant l'heure du souper.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.'

Ted remarqua que le sourire de la jeune fille n'était pas totalement sincère. Elle semblait vraiment se faire du souci pour James. Il reporta son attention sur Victoire qui regardait dans le vague. Il lui saisit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Ted ferma à clef la porte derrière lui et attira la jeune femme vers le lit où ils s'assirent.

Victoire regarda Ted pendant longtemps. Il semblait perdu, et s'il avait fermé la porte de la chambre, c'était que ce dont ils allaient parler ne devait pas sortir de la chambre. Victoire savait ce qu'avait dit James et elle comprenait l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver Ted qui ne pouvait trouver seul une solution à ce problème. Victoire n'avait pas plus de solution que Ted, mais elle savait que la première chose à faire était de réconforté le garçon qui semblait perdu.

La jeune femme pris le Gryffondor dans ses bras et le berça doucement dans ses bras comme s'il était tout petit. Victoire songea qu'avec son mètre soixante et le mètre quatre-vingt dix de Ted, la scène devait paraitre comique. Elle se pencha sur l'oreille de Ted pour lui faire part de sa découverte et il rit de bon cœur avec elle.

'Tu me rassures, avec la tête que tu faisais en sortant de la chambre de mes parents, j'ai cru que je ne te verrais plus jamais sourire.'

Ted se redressa et tandis que d'une main, il jouait avec les doigts de Victoire, il caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme, lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Soudain, Victoire entendit des mots sortir de sa bouche.

'Teddy, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…'

Victoire ne réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire que lorsque Ted émit un petit rire. Croyant qu'il se moquait, Victoire se sentit soudain gênée. Elle voulu retirer sa main de celle du garçon, mais il l'en empêcha et l'obligea à le regarder en face en relevant son menton avec l'autre main. Ted lui demanda simplement :

'Tu viens de le découvrir ou ça fait longtemps ?

-Longtemps… trop peut-être.'

Victoire avait détourné le regard, ne supportant pas la lueur dans les yeux du garçon. Elle se ravisa lorsqu'il dit :

'Vicky, je suis certain d'être amoureux de toi depuis tes douze ans.' Victoire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ted pour y trouver la vérité, elle ne chercha pas longtemps.

Ils échangèrent un simple baiser où chacun tenta de transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il avait accumulé jusque là.

'Oh Teddy, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit avant ?

-Parce que j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque… Je pourrais te retourner la question d'ailleurs !

-J'avais trop peur… je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu puisses ne pas m'aimer…'

Ted enlaça le corps frêle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa doucement, caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Victoire ne se fit pas prier et le laissa approfondir ce baiser qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se décelèrent, ils s'étaient étendus sur le lit. Ted contempla Victoire avec une lueur avide dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme :

'Comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'aimer… tu es superbe…'

Victoire rit doucement, elle connaissait trop bien Ted pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que son physique qui l'attirait. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle riait, le garçon lui sourit tout de même gentiment. Il passa une main sur son ventre plat et commença de douces et chastes caresses tout en reprenant ses baisers.

**OooOOooO**

Le soir, alors que tous dinaient tranquillement, des cris leur arrivèrent provenant de la chambre du malade. Moira aperçu le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent Ted et Victoire avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas pressant vers la chambre parentale. La jeune fille regarda son frère qui semblait soucieux lui aussi, mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Hayden leva la tête vers sa sœur après quelques instants et lui dit doucement :

'Tu devrais manger, ça va être froid après… Je suis certain que James va bien, c'est un très bon acteur !'

Moira s'exécuta sous le regard approbateur de Dominique. Effectivement, Victoire et Ted redescendirent. Sous les regards interrogateurs, ils lâchèrent :

'C'est un hypochondriaque… il dit avoir des hallucinations, mais il n'a pas de fièvre…

-J'ai insonorisé vos chambres pour que cela ne vous empêche pas de dormir cette nuit.'

Victoire avait conclut d'un ton légèrement morne. Il était évident que le côté lunatique de son cousin n'était pas vraiment de son gout.

Après diner, chacun allait rejoindre sa chambre, lorsque Dominique, voyant Ted entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur s'exclama :

'Mais, Ted, tu devrais dormir avec Hayden, non ?

-Si,' répondit Ted qui avait espérer dormir avec Victoire, 'je vais juste récupérer mes affaires…'

Ted s'allongea dans le lit que James avait précédemment occupé et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hayden qui répondit par un simple grognement. Rapidement, il entendit la respiration du Serpentard signaler qu'il s'était endormit. Ted n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il pouvait voir le visage paisible de Victoire lorsqu'elle dormait et c'était une douce torture. Soudain, le visage lui sembla plus réel, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jolie blonde :

'Qu'est-ce que tu…'

Victoire lui plaqua son index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle ne portait pour pyjama qu'un des T-shirt de Ted qui, bien que trop grand, ne couvrait pas vraiment ses formes. Ted se sentit soudain un peu trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Victoire désigna Hayden d'un coup de tête et prenant la main du grand Gryffondor, elle l'attira vers la porte. Ted la suivit sans la moindre hésitation, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la chambre de la jeune femme, Victoire laissa entrer Ted, avant de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Ted se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire pour imposer une telle discrétion. Il s'était assis sur le lit de la Serdaigle en attendant de plus amples explications.

Lorsque Victoire le rejoignit, elle se plaça directement à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ted sentit que son pantalon devenait sérieusement trop petit. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, Ted s'amusa en caressant le bas du dos de Victoire :

'C'est en quel honneur ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans toi…

-Moi non plus…' voyant le regard soupçonneux de Victoire, il ajouta ' je pensais que tu dormais, j'ai faillit venir te regarder dormir !'

Alors que Victoire faisait semblant de le bouder un peu, Ted passa sa main dans le dos, sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille. Au contact de la main directement sur sa peau, Ted vit une lueur passer dans les yeux de Victoire.

Le jeune homme caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou. Victoire inclina aussitôt la tête pour dégager l'espace où Ted déposait déjà des baisers brulants. Le garçon ne s'était jamais sentit autant à l'étroit. Avec une jambe de chaque côté de son buste, Ted était certain que s'ils n'avaient pas eu leur vêtements, il serait déjà en elle depuis longtemps.

Victoire sentit la main de Teddy jouer avec l'élastique du boxer qu'elle portait pour unique bas. Soudain, la main du garçon se mit à remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à atteindre la base de son cou, laissant une trainée de frisson derrière elle. Au même instant, ses lèvres rejoignirent celles de la jeune femme et Victoire put sentir les douces pressions de la langue du garçon lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Sans aucune résistance, elle lui permit d'approfondir le baiser. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Victoire sentit Ted gémir contre ses lèvres. Elle rit doucement songeant que c'était probablement du au fait que ses mains couraient en bas du torse du garçon, le long de son bas de pyjama.

_La garce_ songea Ted en sentant Victoire fière de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Sans crier garde, il la saisit par les hanches et l'allongea brusquement sur le lit, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur maintenant. L'obligeant à rester immobile d'un bras, Ted entreprit de soulever le T-shirt de Victoire pour découvrir son ventre blanc et y déposer des baisers brulants. Victoire fit mine de se débattre un instant, mais renonça très vite alors que Ted relevait son pyjama de plus en plus haut. Il finit par découvrir sa poitrine où l'on pouvait facilement lire l'excitation de la jeune femme. Ted baisa délicatement l'un des tétons avant de relâcher son étreinte pour enlever complètement le haut de Victoire.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Victoire pouvait sentir la langue de Ted dessiner des arabesques autour de son sein gauche tandis que la main droite du garçon caressait son autre sein. Pourtant, c'était de sentir le torse nu de Ted contre le sien qui lui procurait les plus belles sensations. Victoire retenait à grand peine les gémissements qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche, pourtant, elle avait encore assez de discernement pour ne pas donner aussi facilement à Ted ce pour quoi il la torturait.

Victoire glissa ses mains dans les cheveux châtains du garçon tandis qu'il continuait ses arabesques le long de ses hanches et autour de son nombril. Victoire sentit les mains du garçon quitter sa poitrine en glissant jusqu'à la limite de son boxer. Là, alors qu'il déposait une trainer de baisers le long de sa cuisse en remontant vers son intimité, Victoire compris qu'il attendait sa permission pour aller plus loin.

Le gémissement que la jeune femme lança était autant du désir que de la frustration et Teddy sut qu'il avait obtenu son autorisation. Sans plus attendre, il fit glisser ses mains sous le boxer de Victoire s'emparant de ses fesses avec ferveur. Tentant d'oublier son propre désir, il tacha de se concentrer sur les réactions de sa partenaire. Ted baisa doucement chaque partie de l'intimité de Victoire dont les gémissements et les soupirs avaient redoublés d'intensité. Le garçon pouvait ses hanches onduler entre ses mains immenses, Victoire était totalement abandonné et semblait loin de la planète Terre.

Ted sourit, heureux et fière de ce qu'il pouvait faire ressentir à la jeune femme. Soudain, il sentit que les mains qui lui caressait négligemment le cuir chevelu se firent plus directives et l'incitèrent à remonter.

Victoire sentit la bouche de Ted se plaquer contre la sienne. Elle glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du garçon tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains dans son pantalon. Retenu par un simple élastique, le bas de pyjama fut rapidement retirer et il ne restait plus que le caleçon de Ted entre leurs deux sexes. Le jeune homme se frottait contre elle et Victoire sentait aisément son excitation. Sans hésiter une seconde, elle glissa une main sous le boxer de Ted. Celui-ci se contracta d'un coup et s'appuyant sur ses bras, il lui dit d'une voix rauque :

'Tu es certaine que…'

Victoire ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et qu'ils chahutaient, elle le déséquilibra et le fit rouler pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. D'un coup de rein bien placé, Victoire entendit Ted grogner et vit un voile noir passer dans ses yeux déjà assombrit par le désir. Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

'Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu le veux autant que moi !'

La jeune femme retira délicatement la dernière barrière qui entravait leur désir. Elle se saisit du pénis du garçon et avec dextérité le plaça devant son entrée attendant que Ted face le premier mouvement le massant tranquillement de ses mains.

Ted ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de Victoire glisser le long de son sexe gorgé de sang. Ne pouvant plus vraiment réfléchir, il sentit simplement ses reins se mouvoir et lui permettre de le lier à Victoire. Les va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapides et puissant. Victoire avait posé ses mains sur le torse de Ted et bien qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, le garçon pouvait voir ses paupières se fermer tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Le plaisir était de plus en plus intense et tandis que Ted se sentait partir, il aperçu Victoire qui balançait sa tête en arrière.

Victoire avait sentit la semence de Ted se répandre dans son ventre, la sensation était nouvelle pour elle et lui était des plus agréables. Fatiguée, elle aurait voulu s'endormir dans les bras du garçon tout de suite après, mais Ted semblait vouloir parler :

'Tu as pris ta potion ?

-Mais oui, tu peux me faire l'amour non stop pendant trois jours et te barrer après sans craindre que je ponde un petit Ted Lupin !

-Je ne rigole pas, tu es bien trop jeune pour tomber enceinte. Je ne veux pas te gâcher ta jeunesse !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'aimeras plus lorsque j'aurais le ventre rond ?

-Non, je t'aimerais même quand tes seins tomberont sur tes genoux et que toutes tes dents seront tombées. Et c'est lorsque tu porteras tes enfants, je te trouverais la plus magnifique.'

Victoire lui répondit par un simple sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre Ted en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prendre cette potion. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir fonder une famille, maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé le seul père qui pourrait convenir à ses enfants.

**OooOOooO**

Cela faisait trois jours que James restait au lit. Moira était inquiète, malgré toutes les nouvelles rassurantes que rapportait Ted. Il était le seul à avoir l'autorisation du malade de pénétré dans la chambre. Hayden était reparti le matin même en déclarant qu'il reviendrait si jamais James voulait bien daigner se comporter en homme et ne pas étaler ses sentiments comme une lavette romantique.

Moira avait voulu s'excusé de la rudesse de son frère auprès de Victoire, mais celle-ci lui avait sourit calmement en lui répondant :

'Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je connais suffisamment ton frère pour savoir que c'est son moyen de dire qu'il est inquiet pour James. Tu sais, ils sont vraiment comme larrons en foire lorsque nous sommes à Poudlard. Je peux comprendre qu'Hayden soit surpris que James refuse de lui parler alors que d'habitude il lui raconte les moindres détails de sa vie !'

Elles étaient dans le salon et c'est le moment que choisit Ted pour apparaître. Il avait l'air désemparé et demanda à Victoire s'il pouvait lui parler. Avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de se lever, Moira s'interposa :

'Ne bouge pas, je vais rejoindre Dominique dans sa chambre ! J'allais partir de toute façon.

-Tu es gentilles,' réplica-t-elle avec le sourire, 'surtout ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ton frère, ça ne me dérange nullement !'

Moira lui sourit en retour et passa devant Ted sans dire un mot. Elle franchit le seuil alors qu'il s'installait à côté, mais plutôt que de monter les escaliers directement, elle tendit l'oreille. Ce qu'elle entendit la surprit :

'C'est terrible, il la réclame.

-Quoi ? Il veut qu'Moira aille le voir ?

-Oui, soi-disant qu'il veut lui parler… Le frère est pas partie depuis une heure et déjà il la réclame. Tu verrais comme il est en forme ce matin, Hayden à raison, c'est un romantique qui exprime trop ses sentiments.'

Moira n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, elle était déjà partie vers les hauteurs. Arrivée à l'étage, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre où James se reposait. Hésitant un instant, Moira cru entendre du bruit, tourna la poigner et entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle avec la rapidité de l'éclair. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et ne trouva pas trace de celui qu'elle cherchait. Le lit avait soigneusement été refait, les fauteuils étaient vides et les rideaux volaient dans le courant d'air qui passait de la fenêtre entrouverte.

La jeune fille soudain prise de panique se détourna rapidement pour sortir. Ce faisant, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit. Moira, paralysée par la peur, recula d'un pas vers le lit puis de figea totalement glacée. C'était James qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il ne portait qu'un jean et avait une serviette blanche autour des épaules sur laquelle gouttait l'eau qui venait de ses cheveux.

Moira le contempla sans dire un mot même lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence et sembla se raidir un peu.

**OooOOooO**

James du lutté pour ne pas se ruer directement sur Moira lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la chambre parentale alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Il choisit de la jouer décontracter et traversa la distance qui le séparait de la pièce d'un pas calme et mesuré. Ils devaient parler, ce n'était pas insurmontable que d'être civilisé. Pourtant, une fois qu'il eu franchit le seuil et refermé la porte, il perdit tous ces moyens en apercevant le regard farouche et effrayé de la jeune fille.

On aurait dit un chat pris la main dans le sac. C'est grand yeux verts semblait vouloir clamer l'innocence tout en se sachant coupable. James sourit à cette pensée et ne lâchant pas les yeux verts, trouva la force de s'avancer vers Moira. Il ne trouva pas celle de parler.

Comme tout était silencieux dans le reste de la maison, Moira rompit ce poids d'un mot hésitant :

'Alors…

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu voulais me parler,' réplica-t-elle rapidement en regardant ailleurs pour tenter de dissimuler le trouble qu'il pouvait facilement lire dans ces yeux, 'non ?'

Moira avait soudain accroché son regard vers à celui du Gryffondor, le sortant de ses rêveries.

'Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais…

-A quoi ? J'ai entendu Ted et Victoire parlé, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que je monte pour te parler.'

Elle perdait patience et James sourit. Il leva une main et lui caressa doucement la joue :

'T'es mignonne quand tu t'énerves.'

Moira baissa aussitôt le regard en rougissant violemment, donnant au garçon une très forte envie de l'embrassée. James n'était pas habitué à réprimer ses envies et ce fut probablement la fois de trop depuis les 48 dernières heures. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille en coupe dans ses mains, la forçant à relevé la tête, et se pencha vers elle en attendant le moindre signe de refus venant de la part d'Moira.

S'attendant à un refus, il admettrait, bien plus tard, que la passivité de la jeune fille l'avait surpris et enjoué. James posa donc ses lèvres sur celles d'Moira pour la première fois de sa vie, il passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille pour lui demander la permission d'entrer, celle-ci n'en fit rien. James songea alors que ce devait être le premier baiser de la jeune fille et ne la força pas. Elle avait onze ans après tout.

Onze ans ! James releva aussitôt la tête et se détourna de la jeune fille en grognant :

'Quel con !'

**OooOOooO**

Moira ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il avait arrêté. Surtout qu'à présent, il lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir dans sa position initiale.

'C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

-Sort, je ne suis qu'un vicieux, pervers et pédophile… Je vais te faire du mal si tu restes.'

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle. Moira avait presque mal pour lui. Elle s'avança et passa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, qui était bien plus grand qu'elle, et appuya sa tête contre son dos. Moira dit alors d'un ton sans appel :

'Je ne veux pas partir. Je suis bien là…'

James se retourna et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, comme on le fait pour un enfant. Moira aurait été vexé en temps normal, mais il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du jeune homme l'effrayait un peu mais sentait pour une raison totalement inconnue que c'était un compliment qu'elle voudrait retrouver dans les yeux de nombreux garçon d'ici quelques années.

'Ecoute moi bien, j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi. A seize ans, un garçon qui est amoureux d'une fille voudrait que la fille soit totalement à lui.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être à toi. Je ferais tout pour que tu me souries !

-Il y a certaine chose que je ne peux pas te demander de faire, parce que ça ne serais pas bien pour toi.

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi !' James sourit en voyant Moira baisser la tête. 'Même si tu voulais faire ces choses, ton corps n'est pas encore près. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte et que je ne te revois pas. Tu me comprends ?

-Pas bien, non…

-Ce n'est pas très grave. L'important, c'est que tu comprennes ces deux choses : c'est parce que je t'aime beaucoup et que mon plus grand bonheur est ton bien être, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Lorsque tu seras une femme, nous nous reverrons probablement, mais pour l'instant tu n'es qu'une petite fille…

-Mais pourquoi faut-il que l'on ne se voit pas ?' James vit les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille dévaler ses joues. 'On est pas obligé de faire ces choses qui me feraient du mal ! Mais on peut tout de même rester ensemble…

-Non, c'est impossible…

-Mais je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé pour toujours !'

Moira pleurait à chaude larme et James ne put que la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il la berça quelques minutes avant de la repousser pour qu'elle lui fasse face et, une main sur chacune de ses petites épaules, il lui dit solennellement :

'Je te promets que lorsque tu seras devenue une femme, nous nous reverrons.

-C'est quand que je serais une femme ?

-Lorsque tu seras en dernière année à Beaubaton.

-C'est une éternité !

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas te voler ce que tu as de plus précieux.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt, il te faut juste grandir encore un peu !

-Bon…'

James fut surpris lorsque la jeune fille dont les yeux verts avaient cessé de coulés déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfuir. Arrivée à la porte, elle se ravisa le temps de lui dire :

'Je te promet de garder ce que j'ai de plus précieux jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit !'

James sourit lorsqu'elle eu franchit la porte. Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, puis se saisit de son sac à dos et descendit. Il fit de rapide au revoir à Victoire et Teddy puis, enjamba son Nimbus 2021 et s'envola sans un regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Dominique où il aurait croisé deux yeux remplis de larmes qui l'auraient probablement retenu.

**OooOOooO**

Dominique revint des toilettes et découvrit une Moira plutôt pâlotte qui lisait assise dans son fauteuil jaune.

'Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es malade !'

Moira releva la tête et Dominique put affirmer qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'elle se forçait pour ne pas continuer. Son amie dit simplement :

'Tu sais toi, ce que c'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'une fille peut avoir ?'

**OooOOooO**

_J'espère que ça vous a plut, laissé des reviews pour me donner vos commentaires et que je sache si je dois me mettre au travail sur la deuxième partie ! (Je ne garantie rien quant à la date de parution...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello hello,_

_Chose promise chose due! J'ai tout écrit dans la soirée et je suis un peu fatiguée, mais c'est souvent dans ces moment là que j'ai mes meilleurs idées. J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Enjoy_

**James in the hood**

'James !'

Le brun répondit au signe de main qu'un grand blond lui faisait à travers la foule. Cela faisait longtemps que James n'avait pas vu Hayden et de le retrouver l'emplissait de joie et de frustration de façon équivalente.

'Tu as bonne mine, ça fais plaisir de te voir !

-Merci d'être venu me chercher…

-Tu es mon invité, je ne t'aurais laissé venir seul au manoir pour rien au monde !'

James sourit au garçon dont les cheveux blonds s'accordaient parfaitement à ces yeux gris métallisés.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, James était en partance pour les Etats-Unis afin d'y suivre une formation de médicomage dans les nanotechnomagies. A ce moment là, Hayden était un garçon froid et distant qui ne révélait que rarement ses sentiments. James était donc surpris de le retrouver si plein de vie et pour tout dire, un peu jaloux. C'était un peu comme si leurs deux personnalités avaient été échangées au cours des cinq dernières années. James fit par de son observation sur le changement de caractère d'Hayden :

'Ce n'est tout de même pas le mariage de Ted et Victoire qui te met dans un état pareil !

-Pas vraiment… Cela remonte à il y a deux ans… On va dire que je me suis ouvert sur l'extérieur et que Ghani n'y est pas totalement étrangère…'

James haussa les sourcils :

'Qui est Ghani ? C'est ta copine ?

-Hum… oui, mais je trouve que c'est un peu péjoratif. Je l'ai rencontré alors que tout allait mal dans ma vie et elle m'a aidé à m'en sortir. C'est la femme de ma vie James, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle à mes côtés !

-Ah…'

-Tu devrais te trouver une copine, avec un peu de chance, tu trouverais une fille merveilleuse avec qui tu veux passer tes vieux jours !'

James sourit jaune, il l'avait déjà trouvé, la fille rien que pour lui. Il l'avait trouvé six ans auparavant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensembles à ce moment là car leur différence d'âge était trop importante. Mais ça, Hayden ne le savait pas car la fille en question était sa sœur cadette, Moira. Maintenant, elle devait être une jolie jeune femme, mais James savait que les filles de 18 ans avaient autres choses en tête que de courir après des garçons bien plus âgés qu'elles.

Hayden passa le reste du trajet à parler de Ghani et de son bonheur d'être avec elle. James fit semblant d'écouter en songeant plus intensément à l'apparence que pouvait avoir Moira. Pourquoi diable était-il revenu en Angleterre ? Il avait pourtant émigré le plus loin possible pour pouvoir l'oublier. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé l'invitation au mariage ? Parce que Victoire était sa cousine, et Ted un ami depuis qu'ils portaient des couches culotte… Voila pourquoi il était revenu se torturé avec une histoire d'amour qui n'avait vraiment existé et sur laquelle il avait toujours de terribles remords.

OooOOooO

'… de plus, votre frère, est de passage au manoir. Il a invité l'un de ses vieux amis passé quelques jours… Son nom m'échappe… Mr. Jean Pot… Pott…

-James Potter ?' s'écria la jeune femme blonde en se redressant sur son siège.

-Oui ! Je…

-James Potter, tu es certain ?

-Oui, maintenant cela me reviens. C'est bien le nom cité par Hayden, vous connaissez ce Mr. Potter, Miss Moira ?'

Un voile sombre passa dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme, elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Moira n'avait jamais put oublier le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré au cours des vacances d'été, cinq ans plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il devait être devenu un homme magnifique, Moira supposait qu'il l'avait oubliée et qu'il avait trouvé une fille de son âge. Elle l'avait attendu pourtant, durant trois longues années où elle avait rêvé tous les soirs qu'il reviendrait la voir et qu'elle pourrait lui offrir son bien le plus précieux. Mais tout ceci s'était effondré quand elle avait perdu ce trésor, un soir de décembre…

'Miss, nous arrivons. Votre père à laisser des instructions, toutes les pièces de l'étage inférieur sont sécurisée, mais il vous prit de ne pas vous aventurer dans les étages de façon inconsidéré.

-Merci Edouard.'

Rabattant sa capuche, Moira sortit de la berline le visage totalement masqué. Le manoir s'élevait devant elle tandis que dans son dos, le grand parc s'étendait par monts et par vaux, terrain de chasse pour ses ancêtres. Avec la dignité typique des Malfoy, Moira monta les marches du perron et passa la lourde porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte seule, mue par un des nombreux enchantements qui donnait au manoir une sorte de volonté propre.

Une fois dans l'immense entrée, Moira se précipita vers l'escalier sans le moindre regard pour les portraits de ses ancêtres qui ornaient la pièce. Au premier étage, elle bifurqua sur la droite et continua jusqu'au bout du couloir. Les portes s'ouvraient sur son passage, lui permettant de continuer sa route sans casser son rythme. Au bout du couloir, la dernière porte resta scellée. Moira posa sa main sur la poignée et se pencha vers la serrure pour murmurer quelques mots à la porte. Celle-ci laissa passer la jeune femme. Moira sourit en retrouvant cette maison et les habitudes qui allaient avec et qu'elle aimait tant.

La bibliothèque dans laquelle elle venait d'entré était fidèle à elle-même. Les livres s'étalaient sur les murs qui, augmentés par magie, semblaient s'étendre sur trois étages. Dans la grande cheminée, un feu ronronnait, Moira adorait passer des heures à lire dans les fauteuils moelleux qui entouraient l'âtre. Au centre de la pièce, se tenait l'immense bureau en chêne massif derrière lequel la jeune femme avait l'habitude de voir son père travaillé. Aujourd'hui, son père était absent et le bureau était vide, ou presque… Moira s'approcha avec curiosité. Draco Malfoy avait laissé sur la table un livre à la couverture bleue électrique. Se saisissant du livre avec délicatesse de peur d'en abimer la reliure, l'ancienne élève de Beaubâton l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit un mot tracé à l'encre verte directement sur la première page du livre.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je sais que tu auras compris que ce livre est pour toi bien avant d'avoir poser tes jolis yeux sur ces quelques phrases._

_Je tenais à te félicité pour ton diplôme, sache que mon absence en ce début de vacance me pèse beaucoup. J'ai l'impression de ne pas profiter suffisamment de toi et de Hayden._

_Mon retour est prévu pour le mois prochain, d'ici là je pense que tu auras terminé ce merveilleux roman et qu'alors nous pourrons en discuter au coin du feu._

_Ton père qui t'aime,_

_D.M._

Moira sourit, depuis l'accident, son père était devenu un papa poule et couvait ses trois enfants avec ferveur. Elle referma le livre brusquement et sortit en quatrième vitesse de la bibliothèque. Elle dévala les marches et courut quasiment jusqu'à ses appartements qui se trouvaient à gauche de l'entrée au rez-de-chaussée. Moira déposa le livre sur sa table de chevet et lança sa cape en boule dans l'une des bergères qui entourait l'immense armoire Louis XVI qui contenait ses vêtements. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir.

Dans le miroir, elle s'observa un instant. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient en anglaises parfaites sur ses épaules. Sa peau était translucide, ceci était du au manque de soleil. Moira aurait aimé avoir le teint moins pale, mais cela n'aurait probablement pas autant fait ressortir le vert de ses yeux et le rose de ses lèvres. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle remarqua que sa cape n'était plus à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé et qu'une robe de mousseline doublée de soie vert sombre était posée délicatement sur son lit. Les motifs légers de fleurs qui parcourait le tissu faisait de cette robe l'une des préférées de Moira, pourtant elle ne l'emportait jamais à l'école car c'était une pièce unique que son père avait commandé pour sa majorité et elle ne voulait pas l'abimée.

OooOOooO

James n'était jamais allé au manoir des Malfoy. Il espérait que le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas chez lui, le jeune homme ne voulait pas subir la moindre remarque venant de Draco Malfoy sur son nom et sa famille. Comme si Hayden avait entendu ces pensées, il dit :

'Papa n'est pas là, il est en voyage d'affaire au Japon. Tu seras repartit avant qu'il ne soit revenu.'

James haussa les épaules alors qu'ils montaient les marches de l'imposant perron de pierre à l'entrée de la maison. Le manoir était plus impressionnant que tout ce qu'il avait put s'imaginer, le style baroque de l'architecture et les ombres qu'il projetait à la lumière du couché de soleil lui donnait un aspect inquiétant. Cela n'était pas forcément pour déplaire à James qui avait toujours aimer le mystère et les frissons. Il serait heureux de pouvoir parcourir les couloirs de la demeure pour en découvrir tous les secrets.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante porte de bois massif, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Devant la mine surprise de son ami, Hayden jugea bon de déclarer :

'Elle est impossible à ouvrir sans ce sortilège…

-A cause de son poids ?

-Hum… Exactement. C'était un bon moyen de se défendre au Moyen-âge.

-Ouais…'

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce qui devait être l'entrée à en jugé par l'imposant escalier qui se trouvait au fond et le nombre de portes qui donnait sur cette pièce. James admira les portraits qui ornaient les quatre murs de la pièce. Tous étaient enchantés, mais certains étaient tellement anciens que les personnages semblaient plongés dans un demi-sommeil.

Soudain, une porte claqua. James sortie de sa rêverie et vit un flash vert lui passer devant pour se ruer sur Hayden. Il eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une jeune femme se tenait sagement à côté du grand blond, le fixant avec une intensité peu commune. La créature avait des cheveux blonds, dont les boucles couvraient, en partie, le haut de sa robe. La robe avait une coupe de style médiéval qui allait parfaitement avec le décor environnant, mais les motifs étaient semblables à ceux que l'on pouvait trouvés sur des kimonos japonais. Revenant aux yeux, couleurs de jeune pousse, qui le fixaient, James n'entendit presque pas Hayden :

'Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, tu étais malade la dernière fois que tu as vu ma…

-Moira !' murmura-t-il.

-Ah, tu t'en souviens ! C'est bien… Moira tu dois te souvenir de James Potter ?'

La créature hocha doucement la tête en tournant la tête vers Hayden. James était certain qu'elle avait sourit d'amusement et de contentement lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Comme si le simple fait que se mot sorte de sa bouche suffisait à ce qu'elle puisse lire dans son esprit tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle à cet instant précis. Pourtant Moira ne lui adressa pas la parole et d'un pas lent et mesuré elle se dirigea vers la porte d'où elle était probablement sortie, sans un regard en arrière.

'Excuse-la, elle n'est plus très bavarde et lorsqu'il s'agit d'inconnu c'est encore pire…

-Hum…' réplica James n'arrivant pas à décoller son regard de la porte par laquelle Moira venait de disparaître.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu pourras t'y rafraîchir. Tu dois être crevé après un voyage en avion… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisit ce mode de transport, transplaner c'est beaucoup plus pratique, non ?

-Oui, mais le prix de passage de la frontière n'est absolument pas le même. Surtout quand tu prends tes billets très en avance…

-Hum… N'empêche, voyager au milieu de tous ces moldus ce n'est vraiment pas le pied…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es toujours un fils à papa arrogant, Hayden !'

Ils rirent et bientôt se retrouvèrent un étage plus haut. La 'chambre' de James était en fait un appartement à lui tout seul. Il comportait une chambre, une bibliothèque privative où il pouvait travailler à loisir et sa propre salle de bain. Hayden lui fit visité les lieux puis le laissa seul, indiquant simplement que le diner serait servit dans une heure et qu'ils se retrouveraient dans l'entrée pour aller dans la salle à manger.

James pris une douche bien chaude et, ouvrant l'armoire, choisit une chemise propre et un pull pour mettre par-dessus son jean. Il lui restait du temps avant de descendre, il décida de s'allonger quelques instants et se mit à songer à Moira. James n'avait pas vraiment prévu de la revoir, sa présence au manoir l'avait pris au dépourvu, mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué c'était les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur la jeune femme. Moira avait changé, était-ce parce qu'elle avait cinq ans de plus et qu'elle était une adulte maintenant ? Non, il y avait probablement autre chose. James n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais se n'était pas simplement du au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq ans, c'était plus profond que ça. Il était certain qu'il l'avait vu se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine dans l'entrée.

Physiquement, il devait l'avouer, la femme qu'elle était devenue était absolument parfaite. Ses formes étaient parfaitement proportionnées par rapport à sa petite taille – elle ne devait pas avoir pris plus de 4 cm au cours des cinq dernières années – et sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir ses yeux et rendaient ses cheveux plus blonds qu'avant. Pourtant ce manque de soleil apparent inquiétait un peu James quant à l'état de santé de Moira, et en tant que médicomage, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pour devoir d'en parler à Hayden.

Posant les yeux sur sa montre, James se releva et abandonnant ses pensées pour le reste de la soirée, il partit aller diner. Dans l'entrée, Hayden l'attendait déjà, ensemble ils partirent vers la droite où les attendaient une pièce à taille humaine au centre de laquelle trônait une table ronde.

'C'est ici que l'on dine lorsque l'on est en famille.' Expliqua Hayden, 'La grande salle à manger ne sert que pour les réceptions que mon père organise pour son travail. Dans ces cas là, cette pièce sert d'entrepôt entre les cuisines et la grande salle pour stocker les plats.

-C'est vraiment génial !

-Ah ?

-Hum… J'adore l'architecture de la pièce, j'ai hâte de voir la grande salle !

-Je te ferais visiter demain matin, à la lumière du jour on remarque bien mieux les détails architecturaux. Viens, le repas est servit et j'ai faim !

-On attend pas ta sœur ?

-Euh… non, elle a… elle a déjà mangé !

-Ah ? Très bien…'

James avait sentit qu'Hayden cherchait ses mots. Il n'insista pas et ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de l'architecture du manoir, James voulant savoir toutes les caractéristiques de la demeure.

OooOOooO

Moira ouvrit sa fenêtre pour faire entrer l'air frais de la nuit dans sa chambre. Elle resta quelques instants à écouter les bruits qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles puis, d'un geste décidé, ouvrit son armoire et se saisit de sa cape. Moira enjamba d'un mouvement le garde fou et se retrouva en un instant deux mètres plus bas dans l'herbe fraiche.

Sans réfléchir, ses pas la guidèrent vers l'orée de la forêt, son corps ressentant les moindres bruissements de feuilles soulevés par le vent. Les gouttelettes qui se formaient devant sa bouche à chaque fois quelle expirait étaient pareilles à des perles sous la lumière de la lune. Moira pouvait les voir valser dans les airs comme des milliers de marionnettes qu'elle dirigeait de son souffle. Seule, elle se mit à rire de ses visions puis entama une chanson pour rythmer la danse des gouttes d'eau.

Son jeu solitaire dura quelques minutes quand soudain, elle sentit un regard se poser sur son corps. Cela provenait du manoir, Moira tourna rapidement la tête et croisa le regard brun de James. Elle lui sourit et sentit aussitôt le regard s'affaiblir puis disparaître. Le garçon avait détourné le regard, Moira rit pour elle-même, il devait se poser des questions à l'heure qu'il était. Songeant au regard qu'il avait posé sur elle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle se demanda si elle allait monter le voir dans sa chambre se soir là ou pas. L'envie était le plus fort des sentiments du jeune homme, mais derrière ce tsunami se cachait une dévotion et une admiration qui ne trompait pas sur la nature profonde des sentiments que James avait à son égard. L'avait-il réellement attendu durant toutes ces années espérant que le bon moment se présenterait pour exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments ? Moira aurait voulu recevoir une gifle de songer à un possible avenir pour eux deux. Elle n'avait pas pu conserver ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, elle avait rompu sa promesse, il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de la vouloir maintenant ! Non, Moira n'irai pas le voir ce soir là, ni les jours suivant et il faudrait l'éviter.

Détournant ses pas, Moira s'enfonça dans la forêt en chantant d'une voix sombre sa tristesse. Dans la nuit, les oiseaux l'accompagnèrent de leurs hululements sinistres sans oser l'approcher, car leur instinct ne les trompait jamais et il savait quel danger la jeune femme représentait.

OooOOooO

James fit un rêve étrange cette nuit là. Moira venait le voir dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait et tout en le regardant dormir chantait une berceuse. Pourtant, sa voix n'avait rien de normale, elle semblait pouvoir chanter des notes très grave et très hautes avec la même facilité et, chanter plusieurs notes en même temps.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, les larges carreaux d'un vert quasiment noirs qui recouvraient les murs et le sol donnait à la pièce un air très masculin. Ainsi, la liane de volubilis blanc comme neige qui était délicatement posé sur le bord du lavabo ne pouvait passer inaperçu tant ils éclataient de féminité. James était certains qu'ils n'étaient pas là le soir précédent, et il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps pour comprendre que son rêve n'en était pas vraiment un car Moira était la seule fille de la maison. Mais pourquoi des fleurs ? Il fallait qu'il le lui demande… James se pencha pour sentir le parfum des fleurs de liseron. Etrangement, celles-ci avaient une odeur de pêcher dont les fleurs seraient encore en boutons… James ne savait pas pourquoi il associait cette image, mais elle était vraiment précise et claire dans son esprit.

Il finit de se préparer et descendit vers la salle où il avait diné le soir précédent. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servit et James n'attendit pas d'avoir la permission pour entamer son repas. Mais, alors qu'il avait terminer son premier toast et venait de saisir sa cuillère pour tartiner le second de marmelade, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une minuscule elfe de maison. D'une voix couinant typique des êtres de son espèce, elle dit avec une grande ferveur :

'James Potter, monsieur. Maitre Hayden a demandé à Dina de vous conduire à son chevet.

-Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Maitre Hayden ne se sent pas bien se matin. Je l'avais prévenu de se couvrir, hier, mais il n'écoute jamais ce que Dina peut dire, monsieur.

-Hum… Je finis ma tarchtine et je te chui, Dina…' réplica James la bouche pleine.

Peu après, il était dans la chambre d'Hayden. Il était allongé sur son lit et semblait effectivement mal en point :

'Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu deviens mou, mon vieux !

-Je t'interdis de te moquer ! T'es médicomages, non ?

-Hum…

-Alors fait ton boulot !

-Eh là ! Tu me parles autrement sinon je te prescris les mauvais médicaments !

-S'ils arrêtent ma souffrance, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça !'

James rit et commença son examen, Hayden avait une grosse grippe, rien de très grave mais il risquait d'être clouer au lit pendant trois jours. Alors qu'il faisait part de son diagnostique au jeune homme, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer Moira dont le visage reflétait une profonde inquiétude :

'Hayden, Bohn ma dit que… Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu sais très bien que…'

Hayden s'arrêta dans son élan, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Le regard de James passa du frère à la sœur puis de la sœur au frère. Ils semblaient tout deux très concentrés et leur regards ne cillait pas. James décida de les interrompre par cette phrase :

'Moira, ton frère à simplement une grippe, rien de grave.

-Ah…

-Oui, je serais sur pied en moins de deux avec les potions que James va me donner !

-Non, je n'ai aucune potion sur moi. Tu vas devoir rester au lit pendant les trois prochains jours en buvant beaucoup d'eau. Et je vais reste avec toi, au cas où tu ferais une forte poussé de fièvre au quel cas je t'envoie direct à l'hôpital moldu le plus proche. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Malfoy !'

Le visage horrifié d'Hayden se mua en une expression de fou rire. Moira croyant probablement que la fièvre avait rendu son frère dément voulu s'approché pour l'aider à se calmer. D'un geste, Hayden l'en empêcha :

'Non, je suis contagieux ! J'ai promis à James de lui faire visiter la maison aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu t'en charges, Moira.

-Mais, je…

-James ! Il n'y a pas de mais… je vais demander à Dona de veiller sur moi. Si jamais elle constate que j'ai trop de fièvre elle viendra te prévenir le plus rapidement possible et tu aviseras à ce moment là.

-Hum… Je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.' Hayden secoua la tête avant de la reposer sur les oreillers avec une grimace de souffrance. 'On te laisse, tu devrais dormir !'

Sans dire un mot, James et Moira sortirent des appartements d'Hayden. Une fois la porte close, ils restèrent quelques minutes sans oser lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre dans le silence jamais totale qui caractérise les vieilles demeures. Ce fut Moira qui finit par prendre la parole :

'Si tu veux je te ferais visiter la maison ce soir. Aujourd'hui j'ai des choses à faire et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de…

-Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça. Ca n'a aucune importance que je visite ou non.

-Si, mon frère y tiens et pour moi c'est la meilleur des raisons.

-Vous avez l'air très soudé tout les deux, c'est bien.

-Certains évènements rapproches, c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien…'

James releva la tête et vit le regard songeur de Moira se perdre dans le paysage qui s'offrait à elle dans l'immense tableau qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Prenant sono courage à deux mains, James dit :

'Pourquoi te baladais-tu seule cette nuit dans le parc ?

-Parce que j'étouffais dans ma chambre,' répondit-elle sans bouger, 'j'avais besoin d'air frais.

-Les volubilis viennent du parc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux me demander.' Moira tourna enfin le regard vers James et le jeune homme ne put que se plonger dans ses yeux verts. 'Ce que tu veux savoir c'est pourquoi j'ai pris ces fleurs et pas d'autre, mais je ne répondrais pas à cette question, tu devras trouver tout seul !'

James cligna des yeux, rompant leur contact. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Moira avait disparue du couloir et il était seul à nouveau. Troublé, il retourna vers ses appartements, décidant d'explorer la bibliothèque au cours de la journée. Il trouverait peut-être un livre qui l'éclairerait sur la symbolique des fleurs ou des rêves ou des comportements féminins. James était certain que les lèvres de Moira n'avaient pas bougé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase. Pourquoi était-elle si distante lorsqu'ils étaient face à face et pourtant si insistante pour lui faire visiter le manoir ?

OooOOooO

Moira se redressa sur son lit, rabattant par la même occasion les couvertures. 18h22, déjà, songea-t-elle en baillant. La jeune femme se leva en s'étirant, dormir lui avait fait du bien et elle avait plutôt faim. Passant dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses médicaments, Moira en profita pour prendre une douche et laver ses cheveux. Elle s'habilla, après avoir finit sa toilette, d'une simple robe portefeuille en coton blanc qu'elle agrémenta d'un boléro vert qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois son aspect dans un miroir, Moira déposa quelques gouttes de son parfum à la pêche dans son cou et sur ses paumes, enfin, elle se décida à sortir de ses appartements.

Tandis qu'elle poussait la porte de la petite salle à manger, Moira entendit James dévaler les escaliers, avalant les marches quatre par quatre. Elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle aurait voulu heureux, mais qu'elle savait déjà faux. James sembla le remarquer car il s'arrêta dans son élan et la joie qui irradiait de son être s'atténua quelque peu. D'un pas plus mesuré, il s'approcha d'elle :

'J'ai appris plusieurs choses intéressantes aujourd'hui… La première te concerne directement.

-Ah ?' réplica Moira, étonnée.

-Hum… Ton frère n'arrêtait pas de parler d'un 'accident', tu vois de quoi il parle ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne…

-En tout ! J'ai trouvé la signification du volubilis juste après que tu m'aies quitté ce matin. Il signifie l'espoir éteint, or si tu me l'offres à moi c'est que tu supposes que je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi… Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?'

James tenta de capter le regard de Moira qui le fuyait avec intelligence. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et répéta la fin de sa question. Moira hocha doucement la tête, comme si avouer la vérité était une torture pire que d'être écorchée vive. James se sentit triste à cette pensée, pourtant, il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, peu importe ce que cela lui couterait. Il saurait toute la vérité des étrangetés qu'il avait vu ces dernières heures dut-il passer la nuit à soutirer des aveux de la jeune femme.

'J'avais donc raison… Après avoir fait ce postulat, j'ai cherché les raisons qui avaient put te pousser à donner ce symbole à notre relation. Me sont alors revenu en mémoire les choses impossibles et pourtant réelles qui se sont produites ces dernières heures. Je me suis souvenu de ce qu'avait dit Hayden à propos de l'accident et de Ghani. Ils se sont rencontrés alors que tout allais mal pour lui, c'était il y a deux ans. C'est aussi à partir de cette période là que vous avez commencé à vraiment être proche l'un de l'autre non ?

-Si…

-Moira… Que c'est-il passé ?'

Moira ferma les yeux en soupirant de désespoir, elle ne pouvait éviter par un subterfuge une question aussi directe, surtout si elle venait de James. La jeune femme chassa les larmes qu'elle sentait monter dans ses yeux et dans un murmure dit :

'Finalement je n'ai pas réussit à te préserver bien longtemps de ce secret… Viens, cela risque d'être long et je ne veux pas rester debout tandis que je raconte ces souvenirs qui sont probablement les plus douloureux de mon existence.'

Moira saisit la main de James et l'entraina vers sa propre chambre.

OooOOooO

James s'était tut, il sentait que Moira ne se défilerait pas. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme et tandis qu'elle s'installait à sa tête de lit, saisissant un oreiller pour le blottir contre son cœur, James s'assit au pied du lit, appuyant sa tête contre l'un des piliers en bois du lit à baldaquin.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Moira entama son récit d'une voix blanche :

'Cela remonte à il y a trois ans. J'avais 15 ans à ce moment là et mon corps n'était plus celui d'une enfant... Mon père et mon grand-père ne se sont jamais très bien entendu, mais comme nous étions ses petits enfants, ils nous voyaient de temps à autre le weekend. Mon grand-père, Lucius Malfoy, a toujours eu un faible pour les jolies femmes, il n'est jamais resté fidèle à ma grand-mère et a toujours collectionné les maitresses. Ce n'était un secret pour personne… Au début, il m'a fait des compliments sur mes tenues vestimentaires, mes choix de coiffures, la couleur de mes yeux, la douceur de mes cheveux… J'étais flattée, il avait toujours été si gentil avec moi. Je supposais qu'en grandissant, les mots de compliments n'étaient plus tournés que vers les bonnes notes à l'école mais aussi sur l'apparence. J'ai donc voulu lui faire plaisir et faisait en sorte d'être toujours attentive à mon apparence, surtout lorsqu'il était présent. Au fils des mois, les mots se sont faits plus directs, les compliments sont devenus plus gras, moins décents lorsque nous n'étions que tout les deux… Je n'osais rien dire, j'avais peur que mes parents ne me croient pas… Et puis un Malfoy ça ne montre pas ses sentiments, c'est bien connu !'

Moira s'arrêta un instant après avoir rit jaune de ses propres mots. James attendait la suite avec un mélange d'impatience et d'horreur.

'Des mots, il est passé aux gestes déplacés… J'étais de plus en plus mal et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, sauf Hayden qui voyait que je dépérissais mais à qui je n'arrivais pas à avouer la vérité… Cette situation à durée un an… Un jour, alors que mes grands-parents étaient restés dormir au manoir, il est venu dans ma chambre alors que tout le monde dormait… Ses mains étaient déjà sur mon corps lorsque je me suis réveillée… J'ai essayé de me débattre, d'appeler au secours, mais mon corps ne répondait plus à ma volonté et je sentais ses mains sales qui me brulaient… J'allais défaillir lorsque tu es apparu devant mes paupières closes et je me suis souvenue de la promesse que je t'avais faite cet été là… Garder la chose la plus précieuse que je puisse avoir pour te la donner à toi et uniquement à toi… C'est alors que tout est devenu lumineux et chaud autour de moi, puis un voile noir s'est abattu…'

James retenait son souffle, il n'osait bouger de peur d'interrompre le fil de l'histoire et de ne pas tout comprendre. Deux filets de larmes ruisselait des yeux de Moira, pourtant elle semblait imperturbable et continua son récit.

'Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit, en sueur, comme lorsque l'on a fait un mauvais rêve… J'ai regardé autour de moi, et j'ai découvert… j'ai découvert le corps lacéré et sanguinolent au pied de mono lit. Mon hurlement à réveillé toute la maison… C'est Hayden qui a compris ce qu'il c'était passé en premier… Moi j'étais murée dans le silence… Seul mon père l'a cru, ma mère n'a pas voulu démordre du fait que ce n'était qu'un regrettable accident…'

Un silence pesant régnait, James tenta de dire quelque chose :

'Tu n'es pas responsable pour…

-Si, j'ai souhaité sa mort quoi qu'il m'en coute et aux yeux de la loi je suis coupable.'

James savait que depuis la fin de la guerre, les judiciomages sur suggestion des aurors avaient mit en place une loi qui lorsqu'un magicien tuait volontairement un autre humain, il se voyait retiré sa baguette et l'intégralité de sa magie. Pourtant, Moira ne semblait pas avoir perdu sa magie…

'Ma mère ne supportait pas de me voir perdre ma magie un peu plus chaque jour… Elle a donc cru m'aidé en essayant de modifier mon être pour obtenir d'autres pouvoirs. Sans consulter mon avis, elle a demandé à l'une de ses 'amies' de me donner de nouveaux pouvoirs… J'y ai beaucoup perdu, ma capacité de faire face au soleil, mon appétit pour les aliments…

-Un vampire…

-Hum… tu as bien deviné, je suis devenue vampire… mais tout cela aurait largement pu être compensé par les avantages que présente la vie de vampire. Sauf que j'avais perdu ce que j'avais perdu ce que j'avais de plus précieux…

-…' James ne s'avait que suggérer. 'Tu penses que ta virginité à la moindre importance pour moi ? C'est ta vie qui est la chose la plus précieuse et…

-… Et je l'ai perdue !'

Moira plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots. James ne savait plus quoi faire, d'un côté, il voulait réconforter Moira et de l'autre lui donner des gifles de se comporter comme une gamine. Il songea alors que c'était probablement du à leur différence d'âge et se pencha pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

OooOOooO

Ne relevant pas la tête de l'oreiller, Moira sentit deux bras la saisir au niveau de la taille et doucement la tirer vers l'endroit où se trouvait James. Les bras lui indiquèrent de s'allonger doucement et se mirent à la bercer en lui caressant les cheveux. Près de son oreille, les lèvres de James se mirent en mouvement :

'C'est ta vie qui m'est la plus précieuse et ce quel qu'en soit la forme. Je n'ai que faire que tu sois un vampire, même si tu te transformais en la plus horrible des chimères je t'aimerais quand même. Dès l'instant que je te voie me sourire chaque matin et chaque soir, je serais le plus heureux des hommes.'

Moira releva la tête, surprise :

'Ca ne t'effraye pas de savoir que je peux me réveiller un jour et te sauter à la gorge parce que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon besoin de sang ?

-Je suis médicomage, je sais comment faire en sorte que tu n'ais pas ce genre de pulsion !

-Et puis, même en y mettant tout mon cœur, je ne pourrais jamais porter tes enfants. Cela ne te gêne pas ?

-…' James réfléchit un instant. 'Je ne veux pas d'enfant si ce n'est avec toi… Et si je ne peux en avoir avec toi, alors les enfants de mes frères et sœur me suffiront…

-Et comment ferais-je pour supporter de te voir vieillir chaque jour qui passe tandis que le temps n'aura pas d'effet sur moi ?

-...

-Je vais voir mourir toute ma famille à petit feu. Un par un, vous disparaitrez tous et je me retrouverais seule pour l'éternité…

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question pour le moment, mais Moira, j'y songerais, chaque jour passé à tes côtés, jusqu'à trouver une réponse satisfaisante…'

Moira observa le visage de James se pencher au dessus du sien. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, mais ne détourna pas la tête, laissant leurs lèvres se sceller. Comme lors de leur premier baiser, James caressa doucement les lèvres de Moira. Contrairement à leur premier baiser, un matin d'été cinq ans plus tôt, les lèvres de Moira ne restèrent pas sceller l'une à l'autre.

--

_Tadaaaaa! Et oui c'est fini... Vous me direz que la fin est ouverte, mais je trouvais ça mignon de finir sur la comparaison avec leur 1er baiser... (moi romantique? ça se voit tant que ça? ... ^^)_

_Bref, si vous voulez plus de détails sur la suite des évênements, poser moi vos questions dans vos reviews et je tacherais d'y répondre dans un épilogue. J'espère que ça vous ira parce que de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix! (Writter's rule!)_

_J'attend de lire vos reviews, biz biz_

_Darwi Odrade_


End file.
